


A horrible day of school

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drug Use, Kaito/Saihara/Oma are just a hint, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Welcome back students! i hope you had a good weekend and today we have a new student coming by today! so have a wonderful day of school"a wonderful day they say, who cares, well things are start alright when...
Relationships: Amami rantaro/K1-b0(Hinted), Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	A horrible day of school

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: drugs are in used, blood is mention,  
> Kaede, Miu, Maki ans Tenko are mention

Another day, another horrible day of school; theres not much details going on, Kaito just doing his usual thing to get away from teachers; Rantaro was out flirting with the girls; Saihara watching danganronpa in the lunchroom, Miu picking on Kaede and almost fought because Miu can not stand her and her damn attitude so does Kaede, she hates Miu with a burning passion everything about Miu just augh! she wants to punch this girl lucky Tenko and Maki was there to make them not fight, almost too damn early for a fight but any other news! 

Walking the school hallway, everyone is mumbling and talking about a student

What would she look like?  
Will he be cool?  
I Hope he becomes my friend!  
I bet she'll be the prettiest girl in school!

Kaito already feels fucking tense about this new kid talk, If the new person a girl... who knows? Rantaro may fuck her, if its a guy then Kaito would love to bully the hell out this loser.

He heads outside, he bump onto someone on the shoulder not even batting an eye on who bump into, the person looks at him, scoff and walk in the school building. Everyone see the new student.....

In the hide out

Kaito drop his bag to the floor, walking to his chair and pull out a newspaper, resting his foot on the table ad read it-  
The door open "Yo" looking up and see Amami, he put his bag down "Did you see the new kid?" he ask him, reaching in his bag and hold a box of cigarettes that he stole from his father, Kaito let out a 'Eh' and told him "Why would i give a shit about this kid, If it was a girl you fuck her regardless" he say, Amami light up his cigarette and laugh "Dude, the new student is a boy"  
He puts his paper down "Is that so?"  
"Yeah, he's kinda cute" he say, pulling out his phone and check his dms. His dms are blowing with this new kid, girls are sending him pictures of him

He is cute......

Rantaro let out a sigh "Your boyfriend Saihara is being bullied by those jocks in the locker room again" 

"Do i look like his babysitter and stop calling him my boyfriend" Kaito gets up and go to the locker, Rantaro stands up "He better before the bell" he mumble to himself,he looks to the ground and....Oh how fun can this be

Made it in the locker room, Kaito can hear them....Walking over and see Shuichi holding on to his stomach, Ouma is hanhing from the locker shit no one mess with Ouma but Kaito himself.  
"Oi assholes" he walks up to them  
"Dude thats Kaito" one guy say, the others surround him "This is the school jock that this punnie was scares of, hus hair looks stupid"  
Kaito hands are in his pocket, watching them "Look, cock suckers im here cuz a little birdie told me you were messing with Shuichi, leave him alone or you wish you were sorry" he sneered at them and they just laugh at him. Ouma can not watch this he knows about Kaito temper, Shuichi gets up.

"Why should we? You like this-" grab hold of Shuichu's collar, he whimper in pain, shutting his eyes "Piece of shit?" they laugh..Kaito's temper Kaito's temper!

Rantaro made it, just in time with a bat in his hand; he walks up behind Kaito "Well this looks fun" he spoke up, the jock see him, one of them drop Shuichi "Dude....Is that"  
"The school fuck boy, why are you scared of him?" one of them ask.

You know his father owns this school right?

Standing next to Kaito "Hey Kaito, why not give them a few rounds of rough housing" taking off his rings because he doesnt want them to have blood on them, a gift from his mother and sisters.  
"That sounds fun, Shuichi close your eyes" Kaito told, Shuichi cover his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The jocks make a run for it, at least one or three of them got injury badly and beat up by Kaito...The two boys help Ouma and Shuichi well Rantaro mostly helping Shuichu and Ouma 

Kaito walks uo to them "You stupid heads be careful next time" he told them, Saihara was happy that Kaito finally noticed him and Ouma was hiding behind him. 

Four of them part ways, but two of them hurry to class.  
Kaito and Rantaro were in no hurry, time to skip class again; both of them were walking, Rantaro see the new kid walk past him; black outfit, black gloves blue-teal eyes, white hair, black het that cover one of his eye and black school shoes; turning his head around and watch him walk....Man what a cutie! Wait....Is Rantaro......


End file.
